Age Difference
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: My very first MD fanfic, hope it's not horrid! What happens when an experment goes wrong?...what would go right?


Age Difference  
  
By: Kathy M Kidman  
  
Disclaimer: Well...Disney I do believe owns the Mighty Ducks, so I...umm ya know I can't own em, so no suing! kay?  
  
AN: It's like I get a new obsession or subject for writing everyday. MD, my fave characters? Nosedive & Tanya..no this isn't a relationship fic. more of a sibling thing...sorta! Actually since it's my first I'll do my best for a funny one..hope you like it. Ages and stuff are subject to change, remember the key word is fiction.. no really harsh reviews plz? thanx!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Tanya! pass it here!" shouted mallory during practice, *thwap* the puck flew towards her as she skated down the ice towards the goal.  
  
"I got it!!" came another younger male's voice rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Nosedive, no!" shouted duke, whom nosedive had just 'accidently' toppled over.  
  
Mallory was taking her shot and Tanya was coming up behind her, and dive? well he flew towards mallory and just as she slapped the puck nosedive tripped over her hockey stick and crashed into Tanya.  
  
"Muoi! mommy.." "Ah..Yikes!" they exclaimed as they fell over.  
  
"Someone had Dr. Pepper in their fruity pebbles again didn't they?" Chuckled Duke who was getting up himself.  
  
"Whoa...yowch, mal mal, watch that shot.." said dive woozily.  
  
"You feather brain!" chided Tanya as Wildwing helped her up.  
  
"Not my fault you were in the way.." shot back nosedive.  
  
"D'ah--you know very well that's not--you were--ah forget it, you could'a hurt somebody, mainly me." she said finally.  
  
"I--" Mallory finally clamped her hand over his beak in exasperation.  
  
"Shut you're beak dive--what were you doing anyways??" she asked accusingly.  
  
And he started talking muffled..  
  
She huffed in disgust and removed her hand.  
  
"And it wasn't--my..fault?" he trailed off into silence.  
  
Wildwing rolled his eyes.."Alright everyone, hit the showers." and with that Nosedive and Tanya skated off bickering like little kids. Something rather unusal..well sort of anyways.  
  
Mallory on the other hand skated up next to Wildwing, who was watching the two go off.  
  
"They fight like brother and sister no?" she asked a wry smile playing across her face.  
  
Turning to her he nodded "I know..I'm trying to figure out what brought this on.."   
  
Laughing softly she looked around. "I think it was the time Nosedive 'accidently' turned Tanya's antigrav device into trash but thinking it was some new hockey puck."   
  
"I remember that, she was yelling at him for weeks after that." he chuckled and they separated.  
  
"Don't worry it'll pass wing..dive respects Tanya, in certain aspects, just--is a tad too hyper at times.."  
  
"Hope so--can't have two kids fighting around here.." replied wildwing.  
  
And as they separated Mallory called out. "just think, Tanya's 24 She'll act her age soon enough..!" and with that she dissapeared into the locker room.  
*******************************************************************************  
A few hours later found Nosedive watching T.V. with Duke. "Go EMINEM!" yelled dive watching "celebrity death match" on MTV, spilling his popcorn everywhere..  
  
Grin and Mallory were playing chess across the room, and wildwing was out for a while..  
  
Tanya, on the other hand had been working on something she started back at puckworld.  
  
"Just a few more--adjustments.." she muttered softly to herself as she continued work with the omnitool on her little secret invention. "Done!" she said happily. "now to exp--ex--to try it out.."   
  
Picking up the purple device and walking over to a table she set down a potted plant, turned the lever one click to the left, aimed and shot. An orangish beam shot out at it..and suddenly the once fully grown plant was now half it's size, and looked alot more healthy.  
  
"Great!--now lets see if this works.." she pointed again at the plant, turned the nob once to the right and shot..a yellowish beam escaping and hitting the plant again. And this time the half grown plant aged back to it's original size.  
  
"This is great! it actually works!" she exclaimed once again then looked around. "Now, how to test the last part.." she sighed and looked around once before setting the device on the table and heading out of the lab towards the rec room.  
  
Looking in she saw no sign of Wildwing, who was of course the one to help her out, since he was the leader and all. "Um..hey Mal, would you be interested in asis--assis--in helping me out for a second?" she asked   
  
Looking up Mallory shook her head with a smile on her face. "Sorry Tanya, can't I'm playing chess, and may actually beat Grin this time" she looked down just in time to hear him say "check mate" she cried out and then challenged "Rematch!"   
  
Shaking her head she looked around. "Duke?"   
  
"Sorry Sweetheart..can't busy.." he said shortly before shouting at the show..  
  
Well this was just great, nobody could help her out.. of course she wasn't going to ask Nosedive, he'd probably just mess everything up.  
  
So she turned around and headed out the door. Nosedive, being the incredibally curious 16 year older he is got up, flicking loose popcorn off his outfit and running out after her.  
  
"Guess I'll have to figure out something on my own.." he heard her mutter to herself as she walked back to the Lab.  
  
"Boy one lousy Antigrav mess-up and you're branded for life.." he said towards the screen.  
  
Walking in he found her examining something. " I heard you needed a hand? can I help out?" he asked one of his award winning grins on his young duck face.  
  
Tanya looked up, sook her head and simply replied.."uhh..no." and went back to work.  
  
At which point dive got irritated. "Why not Tanya!"  
  
"Because." she shot back.  
  
"Because?! Because why!?" he pressed  
  
She turned around with an aggrivated look on her face, device in hand. "I don't have time for your stunts Nosedive, two words as to why you can't help me anymore." she started but dive interjected.  
  
"HEY! AWSOME!" which was referred to the device she held.  
  
"Wrong two words...this sound familiar? Antigrav Disaster." she said plainly. "Now out!"  
  
Just as she started to turn around he snatched the object from her  
  
"D'ah, hey! give that back it's very delicate and not finished yet!" she cried.  
  
"Why? what's it do?" he asked curiously, as he turned the nob--one to the left.  
  
"Ack! don't touch that!" she tried to snatch it back and it turned into a sort of tug-o-war. Stop being so immature nosedive! the reverba--reverber---this could mean big trouble if it goes off"   
  
"Like howw" he said and tried to get it away from her.  
*******************************************************************************  
The little heated conversation caught the attention of Wildwing, who had been passing bye the lab door on his way back from visiting somebody, towards the rec room.  
  
"Oh brother.." he shook his head in disgust as he turned back around and started to walk through the door..  
*******************************************************************************  
" Awww come on Tawnster..I just wanna see it!" pressed Dive.  
  
"Well I don't want you to! you'll only mess it up!"  
  
"ME?!? that's in insult I'd never mess anything--" *SNAP* "Up?"  
  
Both acting on instinct they let go of it..bad idea..  
  
It fell to the ground with a clatter then silence..and just as the door started to open there was an explosion of orange, yellow, blue, and purple, acting like a shockwave throwing both Nosedive and Tanya backwards each over an opposite table.  
  
The others heard this explosion and had ran to see what was up...or who had caused it.  
  
What they found was smoke and dust coming from the lab door, and Wildwing standing at the door, shield up, and a very wierd expression on his face.  
  
"What happened?!" asked Mallory running up next to him.  
  
As duke looked in the door he let out a low whistle. "mother of ducks...." he muttered.  
  
"Hurricane nosedive strikes again" muttered Mal.  
  
Nosedive was the first to make any movements, by choice anyways. "Whoa baby--that was a--a--what WAS that Tanya?" he asked as Wildwing and Mallory ran over to help him out of the mess he had created.  
  
"The G2XG300" came a wierd sounding, muffled and stunned voice from the other pile, which remained motionless.  
  
"Tanya?" said duke as he and the others, including a now slightly different Nosedive, walked over to find what was up.  
  
After moving the table that had overturned they found her sitting down, knees pulled to her chest eyes kept down. Something was different.  
"Can I help?" asked duke extending a hand to her.  
  
Without looking up, already predicting major trouble from this experiment gone wrong, she took his hand as he helped her up.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Wildwing at her silence.  
  
"No.." she said and at the same time Nosedive realized what was going on...somehow he felt shorter..  
  
"No? what's wrong? nosedive are you hurt?" asked Wildwing turning around..  
  
"No...but I am short..Tanya--what--happened." Asked Nosedive who was beginning to freak out.  
  
"It's very simple actually.." replied Tanya looking up to see the full effect of the G2XG300 on Nosedive.."only..I think it had more effect on you than me.." she said her eyes wide..  
  
"What? whatta you mean? what's going on..why am I--why did my--..I'm starting to sound like you..WHY AM I SO SHORT!" he finally got out.  
  
"The G2XG300 was, in short a deaging device, but that wasn't all it was planned to be. I had started this in puckworld when I found out a friend of mine had a very serious desease that caused her to age rapidly. I never finished it in time.." she trailed off.  
  
"So what does that sucker do?" he asked shock plain in his now, younger voice.  
  
"Well, it could, deage, age..and now apparently we'll never know if it worked as a sort-of, time traveling device.." she stopped and realized she too had grown a little shorter...  
  
"Umm...Tanya.." said mallory walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah?"   
" You look a little different, did this G2xg300 malfunction?" she asked stunned humor still in her voice.  
  
" You could say that--" she said shooting nosedive a rather intense glare.  
  
"Wha? Oh so now this is my fault.." he exclaimed then turned to a mirror.. "WHAT?!?! I'm--I'm..I 12!" and with that he passed out.  
  
"I knew that would happen.." she muttered still shocked, she knew he had deaged, and would deage, he set it for deage after all...now how hold was she..  
  
Walking over to the same mirror she found she was alot younger than she used to be.. "I'm..16?" was all she said.  
  
"Ok..this is freaky..can you fix it?" asked duke..  
  
"one thing at a time, get sleeping beauty into the med lab, I have to run some tests...make sure there are no, uh..yah know, internal damages or anything.." she said and at once felt woozy herself.."and maybe get an aspirin.."  
  
So they made their way to the med lab and once she had made sure that there were no perminent effects on Dive, Wildwing did the same for her.   
  
"Besides bumps, bruises and cuts..and the obvious." said Tanya after being checked out.. "We're fine.."  
  
"Fine?" asked dive as he sat up. "Fine?!? I'm 12!! that's not fine! that's 4 years younger that I should be!" he cried.  
  
"Well now maybe your attitude'll fit you're age." she shot back. "Besides you think I enjoy being 16 again?"   
  
"Well..probably." he said slowly.  
  
"NO I don't." she huffed and Wildwing turned to help Dive out. "Well I think you two should go get some rest...and mal can go get you some clothes that fit.." he finished at the fact that the clothes they now wore were not only torn, but a little baggy on them.  
  
"But I wasn't done watching Celeb Death match."   
"Don' worry Dive, Pink won." said duke a wry smirk on his face.  
"Aww man, whatta jip." and they both made their way to their rooms..  
*******************************************************************************  
After everything had 'settled down', Tanya and Dive were in their own quarters, hopefully resting. Duke and Mallory were now playing checkers, Grin was meditating and Wildwing was wandering around the pond.  
  
Well dive wasn't exactally resting, he was grumbling to himself about how wacked out it was to be almost a hatchling again. And how now he couldn't even get into a PG 13 movie. "Man this really bites. I'm stuck wearing these wierded out clothes, I can't get into any good movies, I'm not supposed to come out of my room until I've 'rested' and this is all Tanya's fault." he muttered evily.  
  
Meanwhile in Tanya's quarters, she was pacing. No time for sleep, thankfully when she was 16 atleast she still had her genius. Lacking others though. "The little brat, this is all, Nosedives fault! Everything was going great, till he barged in, he's always ruining everything, first my Anti-grav device, a few other things, and now the G2XG300..." she continued to mutter darkly to herself as she sat down at her desk and started designs for a new device the "G2xg400".  
  
After a while Mallory and Duke got to talking. "Man I can't believe this is happening, I mean..come on. De-aged!? How messed up is that?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, atleast it didn't happen to all of us, I mean I guess it serves em right." he stopped at the look she was giving him. "What?"   
  
"Calm yourselves my friends, all will turn out for the best...." was all Grin said.  
  
They both looked over to him with wierd expressions and went back to their checker game.  
*******************************************************************************  
It'd been a few hours since the two had started brooding, and they both had grown hungry.  
  
So they headed down the corridors..of course from seperate ways towards the kitchen.  
  
As soon as they reached their destination they looked up to see the other infront of them. And they looked eachother over with rather annoyed glares.  
  
Nosedive was now a good foot shorter, atleast 4'8" or 4'9" his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Considering the first time he was that age it was long and unruly. Clad in black wind pants, and a guns a roses tank top along with black boots, he actually looked half way decent. And he was holding the normal comic in his hand.  
  
He looked her over as well with a scrutinizing look. She too had visibly changed..she still had the headband in but her hair was now down, hanging a good 2 to 3 inches below her shoulder and it was a little, raggy to say the least, but it was better than previous. She was about 5'4" instead of her normal 5'11", and she was thinner, probably due to the fact her outfit was form fitting. She was wearing a white tank top and a just above the knee or so purple skirt. The top was covered by a sort of half jacket half cape sort of thing. (really think Rinoa from FF8 and you'll understand..) and instead of her normal battle boots she wore white, almost knee high zip up boots. And of course her glasses. So on both of their accounts it was a change for the better.  
  
"Tanya--" dive started but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't start with me Nosedive, I'm not in the mood for your attitude." she snapped, actually letting a little bit of embarressment seep into her voice, which was unusual, because for her emotion *besides fear and sarcasm, and happiness at times* was a foreign thing.   
  
"Whoa--chill Tanya-girl, chill--I was only goin to say that I liked your outfit." he said defensivly, not feeling the need to die that particular minute. 'That's right lie through your teeth..you value your life right?' he thought to himself with an award winning grin on his face.  
  
"Wha-? Really?" she was stunned. Nobody had ever complimented her. Well exept her father, and a couple others..but pushing her thoughts out of her mind she smiled a little. "'A, well..I like your outfit too.." she said softly and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
After fixing themselves lunch they went to the mess hall to eat. And after a few minutes of silence dive broke the tension. "So, Tanya, how's it feel to be a teen again?" he asked.  
  
She was silent for a second, gathering her thoughts, or more-over trying to hide her feelings, and after she took a sip of her soda she looked at him.  
  
"Not a time in my life I'd like to repeat." she stated.  
  
This surprised him. "Really? why not?" boy was he tredding thin ice.  
  
Something flickered in her eyes that told him he'd hit a sore spot, and he tried to change the subject. Not wanting to make her un-happy. "---Cause I'm having a blast being 12." boy was that a lie.  
  
"No you're not so stop lying." she chided, still acting like a mother, or older sister to him. "And don't be sorry for asking." she said as he opening his beak to protest.  
  
When she took another drink of her soda he asked "Why were your teen years a bummer?"  
  
She sighed again. " To understand my adolescence, you'd have to first hear about my childhood, and that's not something YOU'D be interested in."  
  
He shrugged then looked at her. "hey!, besides I got another Toaster Strudel, Try me."  
  
Raising an Eyebrow she spoke. "Ok--but I warned you." Leaning back in her seat she started.  
  
"My parents were Drake and Nichelle Vanderflock, I had a sister names Andrea who was 6 years older than me, she was always the beauty, you'd definatly like her if she were you're age." she snorted then sighed.   
  
"She was going into first grade by the time I--ya know, came along. While she was attractive and the popular girl through grade school, my parents found I was smart..highly advanced. Within two weeks of Kindergarden I was put into second grade, and finished it out, and in third they moved me up to fifth. By the time sixth grade m--came around they pulled me out of school and started to teach me on their own. Mom was a scientist for the PAID (lol that wasn't planned..) or the Puckworld Advanced Intelligance Devision, and dad was a freelance "hyper computer technician" who delved into the word of small time antigravity experimentation. Granted he never got anywhere. With them as my teachers I finished my learning at 11 years old and beat Andrea by 4 years. I was helping out with experiments and small engine repair at 12."  
  
Nosedive was looking at her like she had grown a second head. This girl was too smart for her own good.  
  
"But that didn't matter really. No matter how advanced I was, she was always one step ahead of me, bringing home boyfriends, or acting contracts. I could NEVER compete with her." she made a wierd face.  
  
"So what does all of this have to do with your teenage years?" he asked as he took another bite of his Toaster Strudel.  
  
"I'm getting to that geesh." she grumbled and started up again. "when I turned 14 everything went downhill, my mom spent more time at work then at home, and Andrea got ingaged. But that wasn't the worst, when they were getting ready for the wedding, where I was living there was a terrorist attack. Don't ask me why. it was just around the mall that my mom and Andrea went to." she stopped and closed her eyes for a minute and dive pretty much knew the outcome. "The Mall collapsed, they never found their bodies.." she said softly.   
  
"Whoa." he said as he took a drink of his Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Yeah whoa..that left me and dad, not such a bad team actually, well it wasn't as bad as I had imagined it to be. Only problem was.." she looked around embarressed. "I never learned how to skate, well until I turned 16. But I didn't have a choice in the matter, it was--ya know circumstances beyond my control really." she looked at him and realized he had a very-very wierd look on his face. "Laugh and your 1st edition captain slug and the alien eyes comic'll meet my omni-tool laster." she threatened.  
  
At that he choked on his soda and sobered up. And once he caught his breath he asked. "So...what happened after that..or what happened..to make you learn to skate" he said amusement plain in his voice.  
  
Shooting him an evil glare she continued. "My mom's business heard alot about dad and always tried to get him to join them. He constantly turned them down though.." She rolled her eyes. "Well dad gave me a pair of blades one day and told me to atleast try them out. Well I was a little klutzy on them at first.." she couldn't believe she was telling this to NOSEDIVE..come on, the kid was a prankster..but he wanted to know..and he's only half done with his toaster strudel..  
  
"I'll believe that.." he muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing.." he said with an angelic smile.  
  
Sighing she started again. "I believe it was..the day of my 16th birthday that I had a crash course in blading...dad was having a meeting with somebody from some organization, and had sent me to the lab. He told me to work on a few things, and to stay out of trouble. So i did as he said and well..after a few hours I got curious and started to work on something..well I decided to take it outside on the road because it was for my blades..I had actually gotten a little better. So as I worked on the device, something to actually eliminate accidents, and well as I tried them out something malfunctioned.."   
  
"Noo.." he said a little to loudly.  
  
"And well I kinda crashed into one of dads inventions and tripped the trigger, it exploded--" she was cut off.  
  
"Tanya's very first explosion!!" he exclaimed. "The only duck on puckworld, who couldn't skate..man, you are one of a kind girl.."  
  
she looked at him and shook her head. "It exploded and landed me in the medical ward for two weeks with a broken ankle and concussion."  
  
"Major miscalculation." he muttered with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up, by the time I was 19 not only had I managed to design many weapons incase war ever broke out or there was some attack."  
  
"Paranoid Tanya?" he asked as he finished off his Soda.  
  
"But I had also started work on an anti-gravity device..although not as compact as I would have hoped." she trailed off with a thought. "And when you guys found me at 22 exploding Droids...those exploding pucks and mini bombs where the only thing I had to remember dad by.." she said slowly.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"He was taken to the same camp as me..and when I accidently set off one of my exploding pucks, he wasn't with everybody else when we escaped so I'm pretty sure he was killed as well.." she shrugged it off actually. Then looking up she saw he actually had a hurt expression in his eyes. "I mean--I-I-I was dev-dev-devi--freaked out that he wasn't with us..but I had to live up to the fact that I lost my mom, my sister, so it was only logical that I lost my dad..I mean I meant no offense.." she trailed off lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"It's ok Tanya, I mean I'll bet you took it alot easier then I took my mom getting killed. She also got killed in a camp. Trying to protect me, after I tried to protect a kid, they killed her right infront of me, then I went at them in a mad rage and killed them, got the kid, and ran as fast as I could away from there, broke out of the camp, along with a few others who were on my side, and ran into Wildwing...after being separated." he also trailed off.  
  
"Hey, the whole reason I created the exploding pucks was to get revenge at the jerks whom I suspected blew up the mall...and the accident wasn't as accidental as I thought, I remembered a while later that I had set it to explode at a certain time..I just forgot about it." she grinned a little.."but really, I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your family..but atleast you have wildwing, and he's the best brother I could imagine having."   
  
"I guess you could say that.." but they were interrupted by the drake 1's alarms going off..and since they were right next to where it was they ran into the room..Tanya sat down at the controls and ran her hands over the keyboard pulling up maps and readings, and the map of the city came up and showed an energy spot. "Teleportation in the southside of Aneheim!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Right them..everybody to the Aerowing." and everybody took off, including Tanya and Nosedive.  
  
"Not you too..you're staying here.." said wildwing grabbing both of them by the shoulders to hold them back.  
  
"What?!?!" they both exclaimed in unison.  
  
"No way bro! you gotta let us come with you!" cried dive.  
  
"No I don't "gotta" let you go anywhere, you're too young." he said looking right at him..  
  
"Oh..gee I feel loved..I'm HIS previous age and I'm too young! what am I here for? Babysitting detail?" Tanya asked sarcastically.  
  
Wildwing turned and ran towards the others. "Exactally." and with that the others left.  
  
"What a total rip off." muttered Dive..  
  
"Great, now I'm stuck babysitting YOU." complained Tanya.  
  
"This is all your fault miss 'minor calculation' couldn't skate till 16." shot dive.  
  
"Is not!"   
"Is too!"  
"Is not!!--oh shut up!" and she turned around and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Psh..women." and he went out as well..  
*******************************************************************************  
Meanwhile..  
  
The others made their way to downtown Anaheim...where a couple of lizards were doing exactally as they were told..to distract the ducks.  
  
"Come on Wraith we gotta make noise, reek havok, create disastor.." came The Chamaleon.  
  
"The only thing we gotta do is get the ducks to stay here for a while..then we leave..got it?" said wraith, and just as he finished saying that the pucks started flying.  
  
"Well..I'd say we've started making noise..so let's reek some havok already!!" and they started firing lasers off..  
  
Wildwing yelled at duke and mallory. "You two get chamaleon, I'll get wraith..." grin was already taking out droid after droid..after droid..  
  
Duke blocked a shot aimed at Mallory and then one blasted at his foot and he fell over. "Oh..so how we're gunna play roll over red rover?" he said as he rolled over once and then rammed into a droid and destroying it.  
  
"Stop kiding around, we have to take out these droids and get to Wraith, Duke.." chided Mallory who took out a droid with a roundhouse kick. Then took out another one with her puck launcher.  
  
Once the path was cleared they both ran at Wraith and knocked him over as he was trying to set a bomb.  
"Don't think so wraith." announced duke.  
  
"I think so duck.." he announced and yelled to Chameleon. "Come on Chameleon, it's time to make our exit." and with that they both dissapeared, after of course Chameleon had to reak a little havok and he shot at the ceiling, causing it to start to fall on the ducks as he dissapeared.  
  
"Let's get out of here!!" called wildwing as everybody ran towards the exit. Mallory was knocked over by a piece of rubble falling and was knocked unconsious and wildwing picked her up and ran out just as the rest of the building caved in.  
  
Once out everybody(exept of course Mallory) looked at the now pile of rubble.   
  
"Boy is Klegghorn gunna have a field day with this one.." muttered duke.  
  
"Let's just get back to the Pond, I don't want to leave Tanya and Dive alone long..who knows what could happen." muttered Wildwing as they got back into the aerowing and took off..  
*******************************************************************************  
Insync with the battle between Wing and the others, Trouble was already starting at the pond.  
  
It actually started when Nosedive wandered into the lab while Tanya was on a clean sweep after the accident.  
  
"And what do you want?" she asked as she stood up and walked to the middle of the room..  
  
"To help."   
  
She snorted and then huffed. "Fine, but if you mess anything up.." she trailed off..  
  
Now nosedives knew one thing was for sure, Tanya very rarely had a temper...and when she did, watch out. So he walked to the spot where Tanya just was, after she walked away and looked at the machine..  
"I'm guessing that won't be our ticket to aging again will it?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"No nosedive it won't be, but luckily for you, I'm working on another to reverse the process.." she said, seemingly back to her usual composure.  
  
"Yeah well..." he muttered but then the alarm for drake one went off again.   
  
"Not again!" whined Nosedive as they ran back to the Ready Room.. "Drake 1's picking up intruder activity in the pond!! Somebody's coming" yelled Tanya.  
  
"And I'm betting it aint One of Phil's girlfriends.." called out Dive just before the elevator doors exploded in and they both flew backwards.   
  
"Point for you ducky.." yelled Seige as quite a few droids materialized behind him and started towards the ducks.  
  
"Great, I'm 12, I didn't know how to fight back then!" whined nosedive..  
  
"Oh just take a launcher and go! you're still the 16 year old you! come on!" and they shot at a few of the droids.   
  
Nosedive had dawned his blades and was now headed for the door, which was blocked by Droids, he took the launcher and shot at it, and the force threw him back into Tanya and they fell over.  
  
"Come on Tanya, don't you have some wild invention to get us out of this mess??" he cried as they helped eachother up.  
  
"No..not really..all my stuff in my bunk." she said plainly and he took her by the wrist and blasted by the droids and Seige, taking a shot at him as they went and dragged her along down towards her bunk. She activated her blades as well..but that wasn't a good idea..  
  
"oh..this is good.." she said as she accidently activated the boosters and shot off past dive yelling. "Heelllpp!!"   
  
"Whoa...you weren't kidding when you said you couldn't blade." he muttered and took off after her droids already on his tail.."Alright..this is like invasion of the body blasters...only they're droids, they aren't zombies, and it's seige leading them..not Queen HINDERBEILD!" he yelled as a droid shot at him causing him to slip up and knock into an already flailing Tanya, taking her by the wrist again to steady her they took off again.  
  
"Punch in you're bunks code and hope there's something soft to cushion our crash..we're about to reinact you're first miscalculation." he said and she did just that, he took a sharp turn and Tanya blasted two droids with her omni-blaster and then set in the code and hit enter just as they headed towards the door.   
*Thud* you could hear from behind the now closed doors.   
  
"Ookkay..that was a little less than fun.." she muttered and stood up running to one side of her bunk and grabbing 2 devices, each shaped like a puck only light grey. "They'll do alot of damage to the droids but we have to get them out of the pond, which means we have to get out fast, and we have to get out now." she ordered and took off, now fully ready for anything that happened..tumbling over a few droids as she exited her room she got up quickly and already remembering from the previous time took off down the halls. "Nosedive come on!" she yelled and heard a "Let's rock this joint" and 3 explosions then him zooming past her.  
  
"Catch me if you can!!!!" he whooped and took a sharp turn laughing.  
  
"Great..just great, this is a bad situation and the kid is having the time of his life.." she muttered and took the same turn only wiped out and crashed into the wall. Crying out in pain as she realized she had probably just sprained her shoulder she got up, and realized she had...'accidently' set off the timer for the bomb..she cried out. "NOSEDIVE GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" and before pumuling over 2 droids she took of faster than lightning down the hallways, now in expert mode and zoomed past Nosedive, grabbing his collar and dragging him along, she looked down at the puck. "1:30" she cried out "Agh!" and hurried her pace..  
  
"Tanya! what's the rush!!" cried Dive trying to keep his stance behind her.   
  
"Bad time to say this..but we really are going to relive my first explosion!" she cried out and burst through the doors to get outside, just as a certain other ducks were approaching.  
  
And within 2 seconds Seige and about 20 droids emerged from the building. "10...9...8..7..6..5..4..3.." she dropped the puck a few feet away from the droids and the ducks landed a way back..  
"2..1.." and the explosion from her "hyper puck" threw both of them forwards and into a bush across the way..  
  
"Whoa.." muttered duke as they ran to the site of the explosion to see a green teleporting lizard, and dust settling.  
  
"What did I tell you....trouble brews when those two are left alone.." muttered Wildwing, and mallory came too maoning slightly.  
  
"You ok Mallory?" asked Duke..  
  
"What hit me?' she asked..  
  
"The aftershock of those Lizards" said Wildwing then looked around to see a 16 year old and a 12 year old helping eachother from the bushes, and then over to the group.   
  
"What happened?" asked Wildwing when they were close enough.  
  
"Adventure city in our own backyard!" grinned Nosedive.  
  
Tanya once again remained silent, now favoring her right shoulder. "Actually, Seige broke into the pond some how--"  
  
"And Tanya reinacted her first explosion, misblading and all.." chuckled Nosedive as Tanya smacked him over the back of the head with her good arm. "Ack..hey!"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Just be lucky I got us out of there saftely." she muttered..  
  
"Safetly? Safetly? I think you need to do a reply..I think you broke a few speed limits girl..and next time grab my wrist, not my collar..I've got a burn there now.." he muttered rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
They shot eachother looks then looked at the others and smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Do I even want to know what we missed?" asked Mallory..  
  
"Trust me...you don't.." said Nosedive..  
  
"Are we going to be hit with any surprises as we go back in?" asked Duke smiling a little..  
  
As they said that Nosedive triggered something in the puck he was holding and then yelped. "Uh..guys..I think I forgot something.." and crashed into a slowly blading Tanya and the puck flew into the air exploding and hailing debris in the air over the two ducks. "Tanya..I've been hanging around you WAY TOO Much.." and with that they headed in..  
  
"So when are we going to be back to normal?" asked Dive who was walking instead of blading.  
  
"Well...after my shoulder is healed, I'd say a good year..or so.." said Tanya who was lingering back behind the others, who were inspecting damage..  
  
"What?! come on! I'm going to have to go through my 13th birthday?" whined Nosedive.  
  
"Hey I have no qualms about staying 16...I could always trash the G2XG400.." threatened Tanya..  
  
"What?! Tanya you wouldn't dare.." he gasped..  
  
"Oh wouldn't i.." she said non-chalantly before taking off down the hall with a rather annoyed Nosedive behind her..  
  
"Tanya get back here!! I wanna have a word or two with you!!!" Cried Nosedive and he chased her down the corridors, both now on blades..  
  
"COMING THROUGH!!" Cried Tanya and they shot through the group of older ducks...leaving them stunned.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Finished!!  
  
Yes!! yes yes yes..oh..lol so I hope I kept the characters atleast minutely in character..remember Fanfiction is exactally that..Fiction..Tanya's background is from my own mind..so if it's wrong..sorry..  
  
Please I hope you like it!!  
  
Thanx! 


End file.
